nactabletopfandomcom-20200215-history
Session 3 (Lendraca)
Community Service. Status *DM: Raymond *Players: **Bryce - Asteron ***XP Earned: +300+650 **Ryan - Ontan ***XP Earned: +300+650 **Lucy - Roselyn ***XP Earned: +300+650 **Ken - Mygas ***XP Earned: +300+650 **Patrick - Echo ***XP Earned: +300+650 *Date: Novemeber 25, 2012 Summary Farm Patrol Night one of community service passes my almost uneventfully. The part runs across the campsite of Asteron. Once again he asks for their help searching for the porn thieves and they agree to follow him and help, the guard reminds them that they have to remain within their search area. The come to a farm house where there is smoke coming up from the fields. Rose and Echo go to the farm house to warn the family while the rest of the part goes to investigate and hopefully put out the fire. The group is attacked by goblins that are raiding the farm. The group bands together and manages to handily defeat the attacking war party, with absolutely no help from the cowardly gaurd that was escorting those on community service. Asteron and Mygas find a bag of loot in the barn and Echo loots the bodies. The group heads back to town to rest for their community service for the next evening.BD1 Back in Lendraca Echo, Rose, and Ontan rent out a room to rest and eat. Mygas who is still a fugitive goes to the slums to hide, leaving Myria with the group. Echo and Rose sleep for a few hours while Ontan who doesn't need much sleep goes to help and work with the Gnomes again. Asteron goes to return the stolen gear that was found at the farm house. When Rose and Echo awaken, the head to the market to sell the Goblins gear. Mygas meets them there. After they'd concluded their business, the group along with Asteron whom they'd met in the market decide to go and meet up with Ontan in the Gnome workshop. Mygas has to leave the group and goes to craft in an abandoned warehouse, as he's still under fugitive status. Gnomes and Fairies In the Gnomes workshop, an Elf comes running around a corner terrified because cords were moving on their own. The party goes to investigate. Some mischievious or territorial fairies had taken up residence in the back corner of the unused shop as it must have been unused. The party proceeds to try and take care of the fairies and their animated tangles of cables. The fairies present quite a challenge and they succeeded in knocking Rose, Mygas (through the loss of Myria), ((not sure if there were others)). Asteron fights hard taking out a majority of the fairies and tangles on his own. Toward the end Echo and Asteron team up causing them to efficiently take out the fairies. Asteron was exhausted after the fight and collaspes on the floor. The Gnomes are very thankful that the group cleaned up the mess and heals those who were injured. The reward the group with one of thier inventions, an injector to allow quick application of healing potions. The group decides to head back to their room as well as to find Mygas, whom Rose knew was unconcious some where because of Myria's disappearence. Echo wants to drag Asteron by his horns back to the room, but Rose manages to ask the Gnomes if the can borrow a cart of some type. Still in a very generous mood, they find a cart for the Minotaur and the group heads off. Rose manages to lead them to Mygas, whom they revive with the extra healing potion the gnomes had given them for him. Before they all head to the room to sleep and regain their strength before their second night of community service.BD2 Commentary * BD1 ** This fight was fun, if a bit plain. We got to kill some goblins and get some loot. Very easy. * BD2 **This fight was better than the first one. The best fight we've had so far, i think. The tangle faeries added some character to the game, and had some interesting spells. I would have liked the laboratory to be a bit more chaotic, however. * BD3 ** This session was much better than the first two, I still feel like we are wandering aimlessly. Loot *Farm Patrol **Goblin Gear (sold for 43gp) **Potion of Cure Light Wounds (1d8+1) (x1) **Wand of Burning Hand (CL 1) (12 Charges) **Vial of Greenblood Oil (Poison) **Bag of Stolen Goods (returned for 10gp) ***Pewter Tower Statuette ***Masterwork Appraisal Tools ***Masterwork Scimitar (sold for 75gp) ***Gems (agate & Turquoise) ***Coins: 65 sp, 132 cp **Patrol Payment: 30 gp - Ontan *Gnomish Laboratory **Potions of Cure Moderate Wounds (2d8+6) (x4) (used immediately) **14 gp **100 gp (payment divided) **Experimental Potion Injection System (preloaded with Potion of Cure Light Wounds 1d8+1) ***Allows the use of a pre-prepared potion as a swift action. Loading the EPIS takes 1 minute. Roll 1d20. On a 1 the EPIS breaks and must be repaired (the dose of potion being loaded is lost) **Potion of Cure Light Wounds (1d8+1) (x2)